sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Itzhak Perlman
| birth_place = Tel Aviv, British Mandate of Palestine (now Israel) | death_date = | death_place = | genre = Baroque, Classical, Romantic, Klezmer | occupation = Violinist, conductor, music teacher | instrument = Violin | years_active = 1958–present | label = Deutsche Grammophon EMI Classics RCA Victor Red Seal | associated_acts = | website = | awards = *1964: Leventritt Competition – Winner Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Vivaldi: The Four Seasons *1978: Grammy Award for Best Chamber Music Performance:Beethoven: Sonatas for Violin and Piano (w/ Vladimir Ashkenazy) *1978: Grammy Award for Best Classical Album: Brahms: Concerto for Violin in D *1980: Grammy Award: Best Chamber Music Performance: Music for Two Violins (w/ Pinchas Zukerman) *1980: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Brahms Violin and Cello Concerto in A Minor (w/ Mstislav Rostropovich) (TIE) *1980: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Berg: Violin Concerto/Stravinsky: Violin Concerto in D (TIE) *1981: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Issac Stern 60th Anniversary Celebration (w/ Isaac Stern & Pinchas Zukerman) *1981: Grammy Award for Best Chamber Music Performance: Tchaikovsky: Piano Trio in A Minor (w/ Lynn Harrell & Vladimir Ashkenazy) *1982: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Elgar: Violin Concerto in B Minor*1987: Grammy Award for Best Chamber Music Performance: Beethoven: The Complete Piano Trios (w/ Lynn Harrell & Vladimir Ashkenazy) *1987: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Mozart: Violin Concertos Nos. 2 and 4 *1990: Grammy Award for Best Chamber Music Performance: Brahms: The Three Violin Sonatas (w/ Daniel Barenboim) *1990: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Shostakovich Violin Concerto No.1 in A Minor/GlazunovL Violin Concerto in A Minor *1995: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): The American Album—Works of Bernstein, Barber, Foss *2003 Kennedy Center Honors *1986: Medal of Liberty *1992: Emmy Award: Outstanding Classical Program in the Performing Arts: Perlman in Russia *1994: Emmy Award: Outstanding Individual Achievement: Cultural Programming *1996: Emmy Award: Outstanding Cultural Music-Dance Program: Itzhak Perlman: In the Fiddler's House *1999: Emmy Award: Outstanding Classical Music-Dance Program: Itzhak Perlman: Fiddling for the Future*2000: National Medal of Arts *2000: National Medal of Arts *2008: Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award *2015: Presidential Medal of Freedom *2016: Genesis Prize }} Itzhak Perlman ( ; born 31 August 1945) is an Israeli-American violinist, conductor, and music teacher. Over the course of his career, Perlman has performed worldwide, and throughout the United States, in venues that have included a State Dinner at the White House honoring Queen Elizabeth II, and at the Presidential Inauguration of President Obama, and he has conducted the Detroit Symphony Orchestra, and the Westchester Philharmonic. In 2015, he was awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom. Early life Perlman was born in Tel Aviv to a Jewish family in 1945, then British Mandate of Palestine, now Israel. His parents, Chaim and Shoshana Perlman, were natives of Poland and had independently immigrated to Palestine in the mid-1930s before they met and later married. Perlman first became interested in the violin after hearing a classical music performance on the radio. At the age of three, he was denied admission to the Shulamit Conservatory for being too small to hold a violin. He instead taught himself how to play the instrument using a toy fiddle until he was old enough to study with Rivka Goldgart at the Shulamit Conservatory and at the Academy of Music in Tel Aviv, where he gave his first recital at age 10. He moved to the United States to study at the Juilliard School with the violin pedagogue Ivan Galamian and his assistant Dorothy DeLay. Perlman contracted polio at age four and has walked using leg braces and crutches since then and plays the violin while seated. , he uses crutches or an electric Amigo scooter for mobility. Career Performing congratulates 13-year-old Itzhak Perlman after a concert (1958)]] Perlman appeared on The Ed Sullivan Show twice in 1958, and again in 1964, on the same show with the Rolling Stones. He made his debut at Carnegie Hall in 1963 and won the Leventritt Competition in 1964. Soon afterward, he began to tour widely. In addition to an extensive recording and performance career, he has continued to make guest appearances on American television shows such as The Tonight Show and Sesame Street as well as playing at a number of functions at the White House. Although he has never been billed or marketed as a singer, he sang the role of "Un carceriere" ("a jailer") on a 1981 EMI recording of Puccini's "Tosca" that featured Renata Scotto, Plácido Domingo, and Renato Bruson, with James Levine conducting. He had earlier sung the role in an excerpt from the opera on a 1980 Pension Fund Benefit Concert telecast as part of the Live from Lincoln Center series with Luciano Pavarotti as Cavaradossi and Zubin Mehta conducting the New York Philharmonic. On 5 July 1986, he performed on the New York Philharmonic's tribute to the 100th anniversary of the Statue of Liberty, which was televised live on ABC Television in the United States. The orchestra, conducted by Zubin Mehta, performed in Central Park. In 1987, he joined the Israel Philharmonic Orchestra (IPO) for their concerts in Warsaw and Budapest as well as other cities in Eastern bloc countries. He toured with the IPO in the spring of 1990 for its first-ever performance in the Soviet Union, with concerts in Moscow and Leningrad, and toured with the IPO again in 1994, performing in China and India. In 2015 on a classical music program entitled The Chamber Music Society of Lincoln Center produced by WQXR in New York City, it was revealed that Perlman performed the uncredited violin solo on the 1989 Billy Joel song The Downeaster Alexa. While primarily a solo artist, Perlman has performed with a number of other musicians, including Yo-Yo Ma, Pinchas Zukerman, Jessye Norman, Isaac Stern, and Yuri Temirkanov at the 150th anniversary celebration of Tchaikovsky in Leningrad in December 1990. He has also performed and recorded with his friend and fellow Israeli violinist Pinchas Zukerman on numerous occasions over the years. As well as playing and recording the classical music for which he is best known, Perlman has also played jazz, including an album made with jazz pianist Oscar Peterson, and in addition, klezmer. Perlman has been a soloist for a number of film scores such as the theme of the 1993 film Schindler's List by John Williams, which subsequently won an Academy Award for Best Original Score. More recently, he was the violin soloist for the 2005 film Memoirs of a Geisha along with cellist Yo-Yo Ma. Perlman played selections from the musical scores of the movies nominated for "Best Original Score" at the 73rd Academy Awards with Yo-Yo Ma and at the 78th Academy Awards. Selected performances Perlman played at the state dinner attended by Queen Elizabeth II on 7 May 2007, in the East Room at the White House. He performed John Williams's "Air and Simple Gifts" at the 2009 inauguration ceremony for Barack Obama along with Yo-Yo Ma (cello), Gabriela Montero (piano), and Anthony McGill (clarinet). While the quartet did play live, the music played simultaneously over speakers and on television was a recording made two days prior due to concerns over the cold weather damaging the instruments. Perlman was quoted as saying: "It would have been a disaster if we had done it any other way."Quartet pre-recorded Obama music. BBC News (23 January 2009). He made an appearance in Disney's Fantasia 2000 to introduce the segment Pines of Rome along with Steve Martin. On 2 November 2018, Perlman reprised the 60th anniversary of his first appearance on the Ed Sullivan Show as a guest on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert. Teaching In 1975, Perlman accepted a faculty post at the Conservatory of Music at Brooklyn College. In 2003, Mr. Perlman was named the holder of the Dorothy Richard Starling Foundation Chair in Violin Studies at the Juilliard School, succeeding his teacher, Dorothy DeLay. He also currently teaches students one-on-one at the Perlman Music Program on Long Island, NY, rarely holding master classes. The Perlman Music Program The Perlman music program, founded in 1995 by Toby Perlman and Suki Sandler, started as a summer camp for exceptional string musicians between the ages of 11 and 18. Over time, it expanded to a year-long program. Students have the chance to have Itzhak Perlman himself coach them before they play at venues such as the Sutton Place Synagogue and public schools. By introducing students to each other and requiring them to practice together, the program strives to have musicians who would otherwise practice alone and develop a network of friends and colleagues. Rather than remain isolated, participants in the program find an area where they belong. Conducting At the beginning of the new millennium, Perlman began to conduct. He took the post of principal guest conductor at the Detroit Symphony Orchestra. He served as music advisor to the Saint Louis Symphony Orchestra from 2002 to 2004. In November 2007, the Westchester Philharmonic announced the appointment of Perlman as artistic director and principal conductor. His first concert in these roles was on 11 October 2008, in an all-Beethoven program featuring pianist Leon Fleisher performing the Emperor Concerto. Instruments Perlman plays the Soil Stradivarius violin of 1714, formerly owned by Yehudi Menuhin and considered one of the finest violins made during Stradivari's "golden period." Perlman also plays the Guarneri del Gesu 1743 'Sauret' and the Carlo Bergonzi 1740 'ex-Kreisler'. Personal life Perlman resides in New York City with his wife, Toby, also a classically trained violinist. They have five children: Noah, Navah, Leora, Rami, and Ariella. Perlman is a distant cousin of Canadian comic and TV personality Howie Mandel. Discography * Tradition (1987) * Duos (1987) * Vivaldi: The Four Seasons/3 Violin Concertos (1992) * The American Album (1995) * In the Fiddler's House (1995) * Holiday Tradition (1998) * Concertos from My Childhood (1999) * The Essential Itzhak Perlman (Sony Classical, 2009) * Eternal Echoes (2012) * Violin Sonatas (Universal Music Classics/Deutsche Grammophon, 2015) * The Perlman Sound (Warner Classics, 2015) With Andre Previn * The Easy Winners (Angel Records, 1975) * A Different Kind of Blues (EMI/Angel, 1980) * It's a Breeze (EMI/Angel, 1981) With Oscar Peterson * Side by Side (TELARC CD-83341 1994) Honors and awards *1964: Leventritt Competition – Winner *1977: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Vivaldi: The Four Seasons *1978: Grammy Award for Best Chamber Music Performance:Beethoven: Sonatas for Violin and Piano (w/ Vladimir Ashkenazy) *1978: Grammy Award for Best Classical Album: Brahms: Concerto for Violin in D *1980: Grammy Award: Best Instrumental Soloist Performance (without orchestra): The Spanish Album *1980: Grammy Award: Best Chamber Music Performance: Music for Two Violins (w/ Pinchas Zukerman) *1980: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Brahms Violin and Cello Concerto in A Minor (w/ Mstislav Rostropovich) (TIE) *1980: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Berg: Violin Concerto/Stravinsky: Violin Concerto in D (TIE) *1981: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Issac Stern 60th Anniversary Celebration (w/ Isaac Stern & Pinchas Zukerman) *1981: Grammy Award for Best Chamber Music Performance: Tchaikovsky: Piano Trio in A Minor (w/ Lynn Harrell & Vladimir Ashkenazy) *1982: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Elgar: Violin Concerto in B Minor *1987: Grammy Award for Best Chamber Music Performance: Beethoven: The Complete Piano Trios (w/ Lynn Harrell & Vladimir Ashkenazy) *1987: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Mozart: Violin Concertos Nos. 2 and 4 *1990: Grammy Award for Best Chamber Music Performance: Brahms: The Three Violin Sonatas (w/ Daniel Barenboim) *1990: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): Shostakovich Violin Concerto No.1 in A Minor/GlazunovL Violin Concerto in A Minor *1995: Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Soloist(s) Performance (with orchestra): The American Album—Works of Bernstein, Barber, Foss *2003 Kennedy Center Honors *April 1980: Newsweek magazine featured Mr. Perlman with a cover story. *1986: Honored with the Medal of Liberty by President Reagan. *1992: Emmy Award: Outstanding Classical Program in the Performing Arts: Perlman in Russia *1994: Emmy Award: Outstanding Individual Achievement: Cultural Programming *1996: Emmy Award: Outstanding Cultural Music-Dance Program: Itzhak Perlman: In the Fiddler's House *1999: Emmy Award: Outstanding Classical Music-Dance Program: Itzhak Perlman: Fiddling for the Future *2000: Awarded the National Medal of Arts by President Clinton *2008: Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award *2015: Awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom by President Obama Phil Helsel – "Obama honoring Spielberg, Streisand and more with medal of freedom," NBC News, 24 November 2015. Retrieved 25 November 2015. *2016 Awarded the Genesis Prize by the Prime Minister of Israel. * 2017: Subject of the documentary Itzhak directed by Alison Chernick. References External links *Itzhak Perlman Primo Artists * * *Itzhak Perlman biography in the World Concert Artist Directory * *Itzhak Perlman interview on The Charlie Rose Show (video), 9 August 2010 *Itzhak Perlman question and answer session, 19 March 2011 *Itzhak Perlman & John Williams interview on The Charlie Rose Show (video), 8 August 1997 Category:Israeli classical violinists Category:American classical violinists Category:American male violinists Category:Jewish classical violinists Category:Angel Records artists Category:Juilliard School faculty Category:Brooklyn College faculty Category:Deutsche Grammophon artists Category:Honorary Members of the Royal Academy of Music Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners Category:United States National Medal of Arts recipients Category:Leventritt Award winners Category:Kennedy Center honorees Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:American people of Israeli descent Category:Israeli emigrants to the United States Category:Jewish classical musicians Category:Jewish American classical musicians Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:Israeli people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:Israeli Jews Category:EMI Classics and Virgin Classics artists Category:People from Tel Aviv Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:People with poliomyelitis Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom recipients Category:Genesis Prize Laureates Category:Edison Classical Music Awards Oeuvreprijs winners